La ruine des choses
by Ladyboy
Summary: OS Lire pour comprendre , non résumable :


**Note de l'auteur:** C'est venu au fil des mots, des consonnances, de l'inspiration.  
J'avais juste envie d'écrire, ça ne vaut peut-être pas grand-chose mais je m'en fiche c'est tellement jouissif de développer l'alliance auto-destructrice des mots surtout avec ces personnages.  
J'espère que vous aurez aimé cet OS, si le coeur vous en dit reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Conseil d'écoute:** Bury me deep inside - HIM

* * *

**La ruine des choses**

Nothing était là, assis sur les toilettes crasseuses de ce bar oppressant de la Nouvelle-Orléans.  
Enfermé à l'intérieur, les genoux repliés sous son menton, ses yeux fermés il entendait Molochai et Twig frapper légèrement sur la porte sans réellement prononcer le coup de peur d'éveiller la colère ronronnante qui somnolait au creux de son estomac.  
-Nothing? murmua faiblement Twig Si on allait dans un autre bar, ici ça craint.  
-Oui et puis ils n'ont plus de chartreuse souligna Molochai  
Nothing sourit narquoisement en jettant un regard aux bouteilles vert émeraude qui trônaient à ses pieds.  
Un bon buveur fait de belles réserves, quelque soit la source elle s'épuisera toujours trop vite.  
Derrière la porte ses compagnons gémissaient comme des enfants frustrés à qui l'on refuse un caprice.  
Nothing se mit soudainement à rire  
-Allez vous faire foutre, es-ce que j'ai une tête d'alambic?  
Ils grognèrent  
-Plus le temps passe plus il ressemble à Zillah marmonna Molochai à Twig avec l'espoir illusoire que Nothing ne l'entende pas.  
Le jeune homme, toujours enfermé dans les toilettes passa une main dans ses longs cheuveux noir jais couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.  
Il jeta sa lourde veste en velours violet à terre après avoir tiré une Lucky Strike de la poche.  
Ces derniers temps le monde jouait une valse sans limite autour de lui, une valse hypnotique et effrayante, une de celles qui vous donne le mal de mer, le mal de l'air.  
Cela faisait bien des annИes maintenant que Zillah n'était plus, il s'était fait une raison, abandonnant au passé sa chevelure couleur caramel, ses mèches poupre, or ou vertes.  
Conjurant dans les ténèbres profondes des rues pavées de la Nouvelle Orléans le souvenir de sa peau pâle, de sa carrure svelte et androgyne.  
Il lui arrivait encore d'entendre l'écho de sa violence et de sa cruauté au travers de deux hommes accoudés au bar d'une taverne annonyme mais il y avait une chose qui depuis toutes ces années fascinait Nothing encore plus que le rouge profond de son sang lors de ses "jeunes années".  
Le vert brillant, subtil et allИgorique de la Chartreuse.  
Ce vert fantasmagorique lui rapellant les yeux de son ancien amant.  
Nothing fronça les sourcils en fixant une à une les bouteilles à ses pieds, il y avait là assez de charteuse pour invoquer en lui le souvenir de Zillah, pour lui faire ressentir sa prИsence plus fort que n'importe quel Ouija n'aurait put le faire.  
Avec rage Nothing attrapa une bouteille, envoya valser le bouchon et ingurgita d'un coup, sans prendre le temps de respirer, une bonne partie du liquide vert.  
Cette sensation de chaleur, de brûlure anarchique et plaisante.  
Les bouteilles diminuèrent Ю vue d'oeil tout comme la pseudo-lucidité du jeune homme aux cheuveux de jais.  
Il leva la tête, un léger voile de mèches noire tombant devant ses yeux.  
Encore une fois il allait se ramener lui-même au staut d'épave originelle, comme lorsque ses parents adoptifs l'avaient trouvИ dans son panier sur le pas de la porte.  
Il sourit, d'un sourire dИcalИ et faux, et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
Molochai et Twig plongèrent sur lui des regards embués et absents.  
-Même après 150 ans d'expérience vous ne tenez toujours pas l'alcool, vous me désespérez des fois.  
L'image de Zillah haranguant Molochai et Twig, un sourire narquois aux lèvres s'imposa à son esprit, il la chassa d'un mouvement de la main comme on chasse un moustique assoifée de sang par une lourde soirée d'été.  
Maintenant "le chef" c'tait lui.  
Il pouvait imposer ses dictatoriales psychoses si l'envie lui prenait, il était libre.  
Ou presque.  
Twig se précipita d'un pas incertain vers Nothing les bras ouverts.  
Le brun eut un rictus de dégoût en sentant l'omniprИsente odeur d'alcool bon marché qui semblait avoir infiltré chaque pore de la peau de son compaire.  
Il tendit son bras devant lui et le tint à distance du bout de ses longs doigts fins.  
-La prochaine fois fais-moi le plaisir de boire quelque chose de noble et non pas n'importe quelle merde te tombant sous la main tu veux, nous sommes quand même des.  
-Vampires!, vampires! murmurait une voix vaporeuse et en pleine transe venant du comptoir.  
Nothing fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit.  
Un tabouret vide usИ par le temps et la ruine des vies qu'il avait eu à porter.  
-Où est-elle passée? demanda le jeune homme  
-Qui ça?  
-La fille qui marmonait, elle était assise là je peux le jurer!  
-Il n'y avait et n'y a rien ici, ton bel ami vert te monte au cerveau gamin rit le barman formel La voix résonnait dans sa tête, répétant ses mots comme une éternelle litanie, comme un mantra exotique.  
Nothing alluma une cigarette et alla s'asseoir à une table aux côtés de Molochai et Twig.  
Il posa bruyamment sur la table une bouteille de chartreuse encore pleine sous les regards émerveillés des deux autres.  
La voix résonnait de plus en plus fort jusqu'à l'explosion, comme si elle cherchait à annihiler son sentiment de puissance en cette lourde nuit, comme si elle voulait amoureusement détruire son caractère violent et cruel.  
Où était passé l'adolescent qui rêvait sombrement sous le plafond étoilé de sa chambre?  
Il s'en fichait, il avait découvert qui il était vraiment et il n'échangerait sa pseudo-existence avait aucun imbécile heureux qui passerait par là, les ignorants arrogants lui donnaient trop envie de vomir.  
Il se plaisait au fond dans cette foutue ruine sentimentale qui envahissait aussi chaque seconde de chaque journée.  
Au bout d'un moment, Nothing se leva d'un bond sans explications et sortit du bar.  
Ils prirent la direction de Bourbon street, leur propre odeur envahissant l'air, créant un bulle intemporelle autour d'eux.  
Nothing était bien en cette soirée, plongé dans ses amertumes vivaces, alimentés par la chartreuse.  
-Alors Nothing, tu l'as croisée? demanda une voix profonde venant d'une ruelle noire Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt  
-Christian?  
-Les choses changent, brûlent, se désintègrent d'elles-mêmes comme autant de maladies non soignés rongeant le meilleur de l'intérieur pour ne plus laisser que le pire  
La phrase flotta dans l'air en un murmure  
-Mais les fantômes n'abandonnent jamais.  
Nothing remit sa veste sur ses épaules et leva la tête pour voir le feu d'artifice Иélater au dessus de sa tête  
-La boucle est bouclée sourit-il avec fierté en s'éloignant de ce qui avait été le bar de Christian.


End file.
